ShengKawolski.txt
DialogueDiamondCity |scene= |srow=36 |topic=000A7D2D |trow=12 |before= |response=''{generic "coming from another conversation and getting back to business" line}'' Anyway, we were talking about water. Still selling. Purest you'll find. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{generic "coming from another conversation and getting back to business" line}'' Now, if you don't mind, I'm kind of in the water business, not the talkin' business. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{generic "coming from another conversation and getting back to business" line}'' Look, I got a business to run. Let's get back to talking about you and all the fresh water I have for sale. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{precocious, smart, talks fast}'' Hey there. Purified water. You won't find this out in the Commonwealth. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{precocious, smart, talks fast / Grateful}'' Mean's a lot to me and my business, you helping clean out the water supply. What can I get ya? |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{precocious, smart, talks fast, player just cleaned out the water supply for you / Happy}'' Look how clean the water is now! Good job. Here's your pay. Now, how about you pickup some bottles for the road? |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{precocious, smart, talks fast}'' You're a smart man, coming to me. Special Diamond City water reserves, right here. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{precocious, smart, talks fast}'' You're a smart woman, coming to me. Special Diamond City water reserves, right here. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{precocious, smart, talks fast}'' Water. Purest around. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{precocious, smart, talks fast}'' Don't drink that irradiated crap out there. Pure water here. The real thing. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{precocious, smart, talks fast}'' Thirsty? I got what you need. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{precocious, smart, talks fast}'' Pure water, right here. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |topic=0013387C |trow=5 |before=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |response=Best decision of your life... |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |response=Bottled just today... |after= |abxy=A2a}} |before=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |response=Everyone's gotta drink, am I right? |after= |abxy=A3a}} |before=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |response=The filters clean out everything... |after= |abxy=A4a}} |before=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |response=Take your pick... |after= |abxy=A5a}} |topic=0013387B |trow=5 |before=Player Default: Not interested. |response=Good luck finding this anywhere else... |after= |abxy=B1a}} |before=Player Default: Not interested. |response=Don't blame me if you die of thirst... |after= |abxy=B2a}} |before=Player Default: Not interested. |response=Your loss, jackass... |after= |abxy=B3a}} |before=Player Default: Not interested. |response=Go ahead and waste my time then. Geez. |after= |abxy=B4a}} |before=Player Default: Not interested. |response=Then take a hike. |after= |abxy=B5a}} |topic=0013387A |trow=7 |before=Player Default: Anything I can do to help out? |response=''{Happy}'' Ah, the industrious-type! Wanna help me clean out the water supply? You won't believe the junk people throw in there. Overloads the filters. |after=Player Default: Actually, I already did that. |abxy=X1a}} |before=Player Default: Anything I can do to help out? |response=Still need helping cleaning the water supply. Interested? |after=Player Default: Actually, I already did that. |abxy=X2a}} |before=Player Default: Anything I can do to help out? |response=Yeah, all right... |after= |abxy=X3a}} |before=Player Default: Anything I can do to help out? |response=Sure, sure... |after= |abxy=X4a}} |before=Player Default: Anything I can do to help out? |response=*sigh* All right. |after= |abxy=X5a}} |before=Player Default: Anything I can do to help out? |response=Whatever... |after= |abxy=X6a}} |before=Player Default: Anything I can do to help out? |response=Sure. Think it over. |after= |abxy=X7a}} |topic=0002CAEE |trow=7 |before=Player Default: Do you take this charge card? |response=''{player is trying to pay with a "charge card" - it looks like a worthless piece of plastic / Surprised}'' A what now? OH... Oh no way! Parker Quinn got another one. I can't believe it. That old shark. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{Amused}'' Listen, ain't no one from here to the Quincy Bay gonna accept that useless hunk of plastic. You're better off tossin' it. |after=Sheng: A what now? OH... Oh no way! Parker Quinn got another one. I can't believe it. That old shark. |abxy=Y1b}} |before=Player Default: Sheng? Why was there a skull in the water? |response=''{Nervous}'' Eh, so maybe you weren't the first person I asked. Maybe the last guy found an unstable hand grenade. |after= |abxy=Y2a}} |before= |response=''{Nervous}'' Hey, once the filters do their job, it's all water under the bridge, am I right? |after= |abxy=Y2b}} |before= |response=''{Nervous}'' Anyway, uh, need some water? |after=Sheng: A what now? OH... Oh no way! Parker Quinn got another one. I can't believe it. That old shark. |abxy=Y2c}} |before=Player Default: You by yourself out here? |response=''{precocious, smart, talks fast}'' That's right. Been on my own since I was eight. I'm a fully independent man. Got my own place. Go to night classes. The whole shebang. |after= |abxy=Y3a}} |before= |response=''{precocious, smart, talks fast}'' Now how about I get you a bottle of water, huh? |after=Sheng: A what now? OH... Oh no way! Parker Quinn got another one. I can't believe it. That old shark. |abxy=Y3b}} |scene= |srow=9 |topic=00142438 |trow=3 |before=Player Default: Actually, I already did that. |response=''{Happy}'' I thought the purifier was running smoother! |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=Here's your pay. Pleasure doing business with ya. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before=Player Default: Actually, I already did that. |response=Just don't drown. I'll never clean your carcass out of there. |after= |abxy=A2a}} |topic=00142437 |before=Player Default: I don't think so. |response=Everyone always shies away from the dirty work. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |topic=00142436 |trow=4 |before=Player Default: Depends. What's this worth to you? |response=Job's 100 caps, but I like you. 125. |after=Player Default: Actually, I already did that. |abxy=X1a}} |before=Player Default: Depends. What's this worth to you? |response=150 then. |after=Player Default: Actually, I already did that. |abxy=X2a}} |before=Player Default: Depends. What's this worth to you? |response=All right. 200. High as I'll go. |after=Player Default: Actually, I already did that. |abxy=X3a}} |before=Player Default: Depends. What's this worth to you? |response=''{Angry}'' Ah, no. We're not doing this. 100 caps for the job. No hagglin'. |after=Player Default: Actually, I already did that. |abxy=X4a}} |topic=00142435 |before=Player Default: What kind of stuff is down there? |response=You're looking for big things. Anything around the size of a book usually. |after=Player Default: Actually, I already did that. |abxy=Y1a}} |scene=- |srow=14 |topic=''WaitingForPlayerInput |trow=3 |before= |response=''{player isn't saying anything}'' Eyes down here. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{player isn't saying anything}'' Hey, I'm talking to you over here. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{player isn't saying anything}'' Uh... we doing business, or what? |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000057DD |trow=5 |before= |response=''{barking sales pitches}'' Water! Get your fresh water here! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{barking sales pitches}'' Fresh water market! Open for business! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{barking sales pitches}'' Fresh water! Come on people. I ain't standing here for my health! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{barking sales pitches}'' Purified water! Don't die of thirst out there in the Commonwealth! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{barking sales pitches}'' Don't be a moron! Stock up on fresh water today. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=''Hello'' |trow=6 |before= |response=''{in school, taking classes at night}'' That's right. I take night classes. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{in school, taking classes at night}'' Gonna get an education. Go places. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{in school, taking classes at night}'' School ain't hard. Stayin' awake? That's hard. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{off work for the day}'' I'm a busy man. Got things to do. People to see. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{off work for the day}'' Can't talk now. Some other time. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{off work for the day}'' Hey. Would love to chat, but I don't have time. |after= |abxy=}} IntroSceneDiamondCityWater |scene= |srow=2 |topic=00028E78 |before=Security: Sheng, what have I told you about keeping the lake clean? Don't make me shut down this little stand of yours. |response=Every drop of water comes out of that filter 100% pure. Why's a legitimate business man like myself always gotta be hassled by city regulation, huh? |after=Security: It's a health hazard, Sheng. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00028E74 |before=Security: It's a health hazard, Sheng. |response=It's a PROFIT hazard, is what I say. I manage the water. And I'll do it without your interference, thank you very much. |after= |abxy=A1a}} RadioDiamondCity |scene= |srow=7 |topic=000A600C |trow=7 |before=Host: Ella knows not every day can be perfect... here's Into Each Life Some Rain Must Fall. |response=Hey, so... uhhh... that Travis guy is dead. This is Sheng Kawolski... uhh... seller of fine water products... and I guess I'll play the music from now on. |after=Host: |abxy=A1a}} |before=Host: Ella knows not every day can be perfect... here's Into Each Life Some Rain Must Fall. |response=If you're looking for music, you're in the right place. If you're looking for quality bottled water, come see Sheng Kawolski! |after=Host: |abxy=A2a}} |before=Host: Ella knows not every day can be perfect... here's Into Each Life Some Rain Must Fall. |response=Just 'cause Travis is dead don't mean we shouldn't all enjoy some music... and if you'd like to enjoy some fresh, clean water, you know where to find me! |after=Host: |abxy=A3a}} |before=Host: Ella knows not every day can be perfect... here's Into Each Life Some Rain Must Fall. |response=''{talking to self}'' Uhh... which button was it? This one? No.... This one? No.... what about this one? |after=Host: |abxy=A4a}} |before=Host: Ella knows not every day can be perfect... here's Into Each Life Some Rain Must Fall. |response=''{bragging}'' Hey there! This is Sheng Kawolski, living proof that anyone can make it. |after=Host: |abxy=A5a}} |before=Host: Ella knows not every day can be perfect... here's Into Each Life Some Rain Must Fall. |response=''{bragging}'' You know what goes great with classic music? Fresh, clean bottled water. That's right, everyone. Sheng Kawolski here - you know where to find me. |after=Host: |abxy=A6a}} |before=Host: Ella knows not every day can be perfect... here's Into Each Life Some Rain Must Fall. |response=''{bragging}'' This is Diamond City Radio, the best radio station ever. |after=Host: |abxy=A7a}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files